A Valentines Story
by GabbyRose
Summary: Its Valentines Day, and Casey doesnt have a Valentine. Neither does Derek, what will he do about it? Dasey.


This is just a little Valentines Day one-shot I felt like doing. If you review, I'll love you forever!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Life With Derek, do you really think I would be on here? I would most definatley be on the shopping spree of my life. 

It's Valentines Day, and I don't even have a valentine. Even Emily has one, but ohhh no, not me. It only figures that ever since I broke up with

Sam, I've been in the biggest slump known to all womankind. But, I guess I'm not alone, Derek doesn't have a Valentine either. That's different, I

suppose, because Derek usually has a girl hanging on him every minute. But Derek, also, has been in a slump ever since he and Kendra broke up.

It was during homeroom when the Valentines Day concept got even worse. Emily was telling me about the latest couple news, while I

pretended to care. I took a look around the room. There was Sheldon, making googly-eye faces at Emily, while she didn't notice. There was Sam, who was

flirting with someone. She looked somewhat familiar, and when she turned around, I knew exactly who it was: Kendra. My eyes widened, and I started

looking for Derek. Sam would never do that to Derek. Well, as long as Derek wasn't around, which seemed to be the case today. I looked around the

room, and towards the door, which was where Derek was standing, with a look of pure hatred directed right at Sam. He looked like he wanted to punch

the living day lights out of Sam. And then, Derek looked right at me. He had a look of concern, almost, which highly confused me. I looked at him, almost

begging, to not do what I thought he would. He sighed, and left the room.

"Casey, are you even listening to me? Helllloooo, Casey?" I heard Emily in the back of my mind, and quickly turned back to her. "Erm, yeah Em, I uh, gotta

go." I said, and ran out of the room. When I got into the hallway, it was completely empty. I turned to the next hallway, and saw Derek leaning against his

locker. His head was down, and his hair covered his eyes. It seemed like he was in deep thought, and I almost didn't want to disturb him. But I did

anyway.

"Derek, are you okay?" I asked cautiously. Without looking up, he answered me. "I cant believe he would do that! Who does he think he is! _Me_?"

"I know, it was wrong of Sam to hit on Kendra, especially in front of you, just, don't get into a fight, ok?" I begged him.

Derek finally looked up at me, with an intensity in his eyes, that almost scared me.

"You think I'm mad because he was hitting on _Kendra_?"

"Umm, yes?" Why else would he be mad? Unless….no, never mind.

"Casey, I could care less about Kendra. I was mad at Sam for hitting on her in front of you."

"Wh-…why?" To say I was confused would be the understatement of the century.  
"Because he knows you don't have a valentine, and it was mean of him to show off that he does right in front of you. You don't deserve that." Derek

wasn't leaning against his locker anymore, but was standing mere inches from me.

"Well, it wasn't right of Kendra to do that to you. You don't have a valentine either." I said, thinking that I really, really, really wanted to kiss

Derek. Don't ask me why, I've been having these thoughts for almost 2 months now, and they've been driving me insane. I would purposely get into

remote fights, just to be close to him. Sometimes I would go into his room and just talk. Most of the time, it would end up in a fight, but that was just who

we were, we enjoyed our fights.

"The reason I don't have a valentine is because the girl I like doesn't give a crap about me."

Derek bit out. I didn't mean to tell him he doesn't have a valentine to be an insult, but that's the way he took it.

Rolling my eyes I told him, "Derek, _everyone_ cares about you. Maybe you should stop being a baby and ask her already." Whoever the girl was, she had to

be special, Derek never acted this way for just any girl.

Derek glared at me. "Fine," he growled. I rolled my eyes once again, and turned to leave.

"Casey?" I heard Derek ask.

I turned around, only to find Derek almost directly in front of me. "Uh, yeah?"

He had a smirk on his face, which was never good.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

My eyes turning into big circles, and my mouth hung open. I didn't have anything to say. Well, I probably couldn't even talk if I tried. I looked into Derek's

eyes, to make sure he wasn't kidding. He wasn't, he was as serious as I've ever seen him. So, I did the only thing I could think of : I kissed him.

It was perfect. He kissed me right back with such passion that my knees almost gave out. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and his were around

my waist. I ran my hands through his hair. I always wanted to do that, for some reason. Derek's hands crept up under my shirt, so his hands were on my

bare skin. I felt him smirk into the kiss, and I knew what he was going to do. Derek started tickling my stomach, which caused me to break the kiss,

giggling uncontrollably. He smiled down at me.

"Well MacDonald, is it a yes or what?"

I swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "It's a yes Venturi, it didn't take a genius to figure that one out."

"Good, now come on, we have a class to get to."

Before I could start walking, Derek picked me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Derek!" I screeched. "Derek, put me down! Ugh!"

Derek smiled and continued down the hallway.

--The End--


End file.
